Brotherhood of the Jedi
by Tenkan
Summary: Jack Fanney, an orphaned teenaged boy discovers he inherited the forcesensitivity of his father. Now he must find his path to the lightside or darkside...Old Republic era uPDATE: Chapter3 is up,i hope you'll enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: The unknown pod

Disclaimer: I'm not saying I own Star Wars.

A.N.: This is the first time I'm writing fan fiction. Excuse my spelling and grammar.

**Brotherhood**

**Of**

**The Jedi**

Chapter 1:The unknown pod

It was a hot day in the planet Dantooine, a meteor like objects was dropping from the sky like a drop of spit, but it was unusual for a meteor to drop like that, it crash on to a barn yard, a loud thump was herd as an old farmer ran towards the incident. The farmer entered the collapsed barn yard while holding a shovel, the old farmer is crippled and had a white beard. He was sitting on a hovering chair because he could not move his weak legs.

When he approached the pod he heard thumping coming from the pod's gate like someone was trying to kick the door open, the old man was getting scared as he called someone

"Neecko, O Neecko…Come here we gots a few trespassers…ya hear!" the old man said with his hillbilly accent.

A boy about the age of eighteen ran towards the old man, the boy had brown ragged hair with brown eyes and had ripped farmer clothes, he was wearing big boots and a bandana covering his neck, just as the boy arrived, the door for the pod was blasted open.

"Great hortisodes!" the old man yelled as he fell off his floating chair and crawled behind a broken plank, as for the boy, he just stood with shock and fear, a short black hooded person leaped out of the pod and pulled out a blaster…

**Well that's the end of the chapter please review I would really appreciate it if you do…THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2:Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: I hope you readers and reviewers like my next chapter. Please R/R

Chapter 2: Apologies

"Neecko! Neecko! Call for Help!" the old man cried,

Neecko pulled out an electrical stick that is used for rounding up all the animals or to tame a Finolian lion, Also known as a lion with horns on its forehead

Neecko stood firmly and ready to defend his grand father, the hooded person put down his gun and apologized,

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to harm any one I just wanted to…" Neecko just stood in confusion and answered him back with his young hillbilly voice

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing around here…" Neecko then turned back to his grandfather "…Grandpa oh Grandpa it'll all be fine, his okay." The hooded person pulled off his hood and revealed himself, it turned out to be a teenage boy the same age of Neecko and he had hair going down to his neck, green eyes and was a bit short but not too short.

"Nice to meet you, the names Neecko, Neecko Slamter." Neecko stretched his palm to shake the boys hand, "Well Neecko my names Andren Lantis, but you can just call me Dren." He answered as he shook the other boys hand, the old man sat back up on his chair and hovered to Dren, "Well howdy do, and what was your name again boy I didn't quite hear you."

The old man asked as he closed one of his eyes to look closely at the boy, Dren answered back "Uh…my name is Dr…I mean Andren Lant…" before Andren could finish his answer the old man cried out, "Yippee! It's him, I told you but no siree you just didn't believe me did ya!" Neecko gave an irritated face, as for Andren he was confused, "Neecko what's this all about?" asked Andren.

Well thats the end of the chapter please R/R.


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Fanny

I hope you like this chapter, this one wont have any action…Please R/R

Chapter 2: Jack Fanny

"Look Dren I guess it's getting kinda dark so its best we get in doors," Neecko suggested, Dren then called out, "Wait your forgetting about my friend!", "Your friend," the old man answered out, "Yes" Dren replied, he ran back in the pod and pulled out a body, Dren flip the body to its back, "He's out cold but I think he's fine," Dren said as he ran back to his pod a pulled out small boxes of supplies, "These are our supplies…I'll tell you the whole story about what happened to us and how we…" before Dren could finish Neecko interrupted and said, "Well before you say anything let me just help you with your stuff and then you can tell me.

When Neecko dropped Dren's supplies at Neecko's house he invited them in and laid Dren's friend on a bed, as they walked to the kitchen Neecko asked,

"So Dren… what did happen to you and your friend here?", Dren then sat on a chair and answered back, "Well it all started with me and m friend called Jack, Jack Fanny, his father was a Jedi Knight until he died in the capital ship that we were in, he died with the ship after it blew up, he sent us to leave the ship by an escape pod but before we left an officer gave Jack his things and we left, Jack was really upset, the thing is I don't get why the ship blew up, anyway when we crashed to this planet Jack fainted because of the crash." Dren then pulled out a light saber out of his pocket and put it on the table, "Is that…" Neecko asked as Dren interrupted and said "Yes it's a light saber, known to be a Jedi's weapon, I took it from Jack when he was out cold in the pod," Neecko then continued "Then that means his a Jedi!"

I hope you like it, please I'm begging you please review, then this way I'll type my stories you know better.


End file.
